Past Happenings: I? Rejected?
by Cettie
Summary: Tugger without his mane? Alonzo without his strut? 6th in the series! Find out why Tugger became the heart-throb and why Alonzo became the flirting tom he is! R&R!
1. Prologue

I wasn't always a curious cat. I didn't always have my mane. I didn't always have my crowd. I didn't always have a line of queens swooning over me. I was the mature, sensitive Rum Tum Tugger. I had two older brothers and I was second in command. Not Munkustrap, me. But, nobody liked serious cats. They liked playful, cocky cats. I didn't care about romance. I just cared about helping Deuteronomy decide who should go to the Heavyside Layer. Who my date to the Jellicle Ball was didn't cross my mind. I was always deep in thought, so no one bothered with me. When people heard my name they thought of the protector, not the contrary, immature beast. I always kept the fur on my head short instead of long and out of control. I kept the whole Junkyard in line. Until I met her.

**Yes, the first chapter was short, as always, but I assure you, the next one will be longer and better! **


	2. Two Toms in a Rut

Bombalurina walked into the Junkyard. I hadn't really noticed her at first, but as she and Cassandra winked at every tom, I thought about having to talk to her. I slowly approached her.

"Hello," I said, "So, it would be most enjoyable if I accompanied you to the Jellicle Ball."

"Ok, first of all, none of that made sense. Second of all, I am _not_ going to the ball with a nerd like you. I need someone more...my level. You know, curious, contrary. Someone...not you." She said poking my chest. I walked away, muttering to myself.

"Rejected...the protector...rejected..rejected..." I kept going until I bumped into another tom doing the same thing.

"Oh, sorry, good sir." I said to him.

"It's ok, Rum Tum Tugger. Did a gorgeous queen reject you too?" Alonzo asked me.

"So it seems. Who was the queen that rejected you, kind fellow?" I asked.

"Cassandra. She cart-wheeled into my life today. I asked her to the ball and she said I was a dork." He explained.

"Ah, the same with Bombalurina. She said that I wasn't at her 'level.'" I said to the white and black tom.

"What should we do?" He asked me desperately.

"We need to change. If we really love these queens, then we'll have to be like them." I said.

"You're right. What if we became...hmm...different?" Lonz suggested.

"If we became the opposite of what we are now, we can win their hearts!" I exclaimed.

"Let's get to it." Alonzo said, nodding to me. We started the process of becoming immature idiots.

**Still shorter than you're used to, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**


	3. The Rum Tum Tugger is a Curious Cat

The next day, instead of getting up early and trimming my beard, I slept through the Jellicle meeting and kept the hair near my ears and shoulders untidy. I strolled into the almost empty Junkrayd.

"Mornin' peeps." I said scratching my head.

"Tugger, you are late." Said my father.

"Have ya ever noticed that your name sounds like dude? _Dude_ronomy? Ha. Funny." I said.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked an angry Munkustrap.

"Ya know, this. And that. The usual." I said with a laid-back tone of voice.

"I thought dad said be here early." He replied through his teeth.

"Well…when you say early, I'm gonna be late." I said to them. They gave me a look of confusion.

"Well look at it this way…

_If you offer me a pheasant, I'd rather have grouse"_ I started singing, _"If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat  
If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house  
If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat  
If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse_

_When you let me in, then I want to go out  
I'm always on the wrong side of every door  
And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about  
I like to lie in the bureau drawer  
But I make such a fuss if I can't get out_

_My disobliging ways are a matter of habit  
If you offer me fish then I always want a feast  
When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit  
If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer  
But I only like what I find for myself  
So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears  
If you put it away on the larder shelf" _

Then, Munkustrap interrupted me; "So…you're…artful and knowing?" I nodded.

Then he leaned toward Deut and whispered. "So he doesn't-"

I interrupted him and kept going; _"care for a cuddle  
But I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing  
For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!"_

"So, I guess Rum Tum Tugger is a _curious_ cat." Munkustrap said rolling his eyes.

_"And there isn't any need for me to spout it"_

"And…he will do as he do…do?"

_"And there's no doing anything about it!"_

"This is ridiculous." Munkus said. I shrugged and kept on strolling through the Junkyard until Etcetera approached me.

"I heard your singing. Me likey." She said sticking her tongue out lovingly. I raised my eyebrows as more kttens came up to me.

"You're so cool now!" Electra exclaimed.

"Wow! Cool mane!" Victoria remarked.

"You're too hot to be my uncle!" Jemima screamed. It was a bit creepy, but I like how all the kittens swooned over me. I walked away, but they followed. _Ok,_ I thought, _I can deal with_ _the posse. _But, before I went to Bombalurina, I had to do a few things first.


	4. Alonzo's Bad Luck

**Alonzo's P.O.V**

I got up and I smiled. _Today's the day _I thought. I practiced strutting. I tried kicking up my knees more and sliding a bit as I paced. I kept my head high and my chest outward. I left my den and decided to test it out. I strutted past Cassandra who ignored me, past Jemima, who stuck her tongue out at me, by Etcetera who pouted and by Bombalurina who winked at me. I ran to Rum Tum Tugger who just got finished being yelled at by his family.

"My strutting's not working." I said to him.

"Give it time, give it time," he said to me, "I've left my mark on the Junkyard." He pointed to the crowd of kittens huddled around them. He shooed them away and we continued the conversation.

"The only quenn who liked my strut was Bombalurina." I told him.

"Listen, douche bag, you strut past her one more time and you're gonna be strutting to your grave, got?" He said grabbing me by the collar.

"Sheesh, fine. I'll go flirt with someone else before I flirt with Cass." I said. I walked away and to Jemima.

"Hey baby how you doin?" I said, winking.

"Uh…go away." She said, turning away from me.

"C'mon, don't be like that. Ol' Lonzy's wants to make you happy." I said raising my eyebrows and gesturing her to come to me. She ran away and a minute or so later, she brought Munkustrap.

"Were you flirting with my daughter?" He said, scowling.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Stop. You're old enough to be her father." He said, getting closer to killing me.

"You don't know that." I responded.

"You are a year and a half younger than I am. And I'm thirty-four in cat years." He said grabbing me by the collar the same way Tugger did. _Deut's kids sure have a firm grip_. I thought. I gave him the same look he gave me.

"Don't do it again." Munkus said walking away. But before I knew it, he turned back and punched me in the face. I learned my lesson. Never flirt with kittens. I strutted back to my den and put ice on my black eye.


	5. Flirting and Failing

**Tugger's P.O.V**

So, Lonz didn't have the best luck with the ladies—yet. But, my song was sung every so often and the whole Junkyard joins in too. After seeing my immaturity, Deuteronomy confronted me.

"Tugger, I wish to speak with you." He said.

"Yeah _Dude_ronomy?" I chuckled (and almost fell in the process).

"I'm afraid I'll have to name Munkustrap protector instead of you. You are far too...curious—I guess that would be the word for it—to protect us Jellicles." He said to me.

"YES!" I cheered. Deut gave me a strange look and walked away. The crowd kept following me and I walked up to Bombi.

"Hey there, babes." I said to her. I flipped the fur near my ears and the kits swooned and squealed.

"Ugh. What do you want dork?" She asked as her nose crinkled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dork? Hell no am I a dork. I don't think you know who I am." I said.

"Yeah, I do. You're Rum Tum Tugger. The dork." She leaned closer to me.

"No, that's not me babe—"

"I'm not your babe."

"—Whatever. Anyway, I ain't protector anymore. I'm a curious cat...got it?" I said. The kittens squealed some more.

"Oh. Well that—" Bombi stopped as a familiar silver paw grabbed me.

"Thank you, brother." Said Munkustrap.

"For what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"For being all...you know, playful and stuff. Everyone knows that I'm the rightful protector since I'm the oldest faithful son. So thanks." He said.

"You're welcs' man." I said coming in for a handshake and high-fiving him. I walked away towards Bomba, but I couldn't find her. _Oh, no. What if she was gonna say she'd be my mate now? _I thought. But she wasn't where I left her, and I trudged away, shooing the crowd away from me.


	6. Pick Up Lines

I was pretty distraught. Bomba was gone. Alonzo's flirting didn't go as planned. What were we to do? I gestured the crowd to come to me. They stuck to me like glue as I thought of what to do.

"Alright kittens, I'm gonna practice my flirting on you. Then when Bombalurina comes back, I'll be prepared. Mmmk?" I told them. They pouted, and then agreed. I started with Jemima.

"Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?" She giggled.

"I _really_ wish you weren't my uncle." She said.

"Uhhh, I'm not drunk, I'm intoxicated by you." I said to Electra. She swooned.

"Hmmm, if I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a whole galaxy in my hand." I said to Victoria, who fainted shortly after.

"And one more...you're lips look lonely, they should meet mine." I said to Etcetera. She gave her very first scream-'till-I-shut-her-up.

"Oh, I see how it is, flirt with kittens and blow me off?" Said Bombalurina as she stomped her foot near the entrance of the Junkyard.

"Babes, it ain't like that. I was practicing for the real thing. You." I said to her.

"Oh yeah? What a load of crap. I'm done with you." And she stormed out of the Junkyard. I reached my arm out, but I knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Wattaya gonna do now, Tugsy?" Etcetera asked.

"I don't know Electra. I don't know." I replied.

"It's Etcetera. Electra's my sister." She pointed out.

"Whatevs." I said shooing the crowd away so I could be alone. I needed to think of a plan to get Bomba back. But how? Then I thought of the perfect way to kill two birds with one stone.


	7. Winning Our Queens

**This is a little more human-based chapter. Bomba and Cass both have jobs. Can you guess what they are? Well, a lot of people agree with me on this one. In my stories, there will be some chaps. where they act like cats, some where they act like humans. **

Cass and Bomba go to their new jobs every day. So, (actually to kill three birds with one stone) I will go to the club (you guessed it) to add to my new-selfness, I'll pay Mac to "attack" the queens and Alonzo and I will swoop in and save them. Some of that worked. My older brother seemed to be tamable, but I was wrong. They started "performing" when Mac came onto the stage. I nodded to him, which was part of the plan, but he didn't nod back like he was supposed to. He grabbed both queens and took them to his lair. Lonz and I ran over there to see just him

"Mac, this wasn't part of the plan!" I said, skidding to a halt.

He gave an evil laugh and said, "You were foolish enough to trust me, dear brother. Now, I have both queens here, and you know what's going to happen," He guffawed again and inch toward the corner of the warehouse, "Although, Cassandra isn't going to replace Demeter. But Bomba will do just fine. Remember how it was Bombi?" Then, he pushed a button and the two queens appeared as the wall turned. They were tied together back-to-back.

"Unfortunately." Bomba murmured.

"Wait, babes, you dated Macavity?" I said in shock.

"Yes," She replied, "After he and Dem broke up, we got together, then I escaped. Now I'm back."

"Wait a sec, Mac, you date Dem, then go for her sister? Nice re-bound!" I said high-fiving him.

"I'd slap you both if I wasn't tied up." Bomba said to us.

"Cass, I'll help you." Alonzo mouthed. I distracted Mac while Lonz untied the rope.

"Thank you, Alonzo." Cass said smiling. Then they kissed.

"Way to go Lonz!" I said; then Mac turned around to see what was going on, "...Run!" They did and they hurried back to the Junkyard. I picked Bomba up and tried catching up with them. We entered the Junkyard victorious.

"Thanks." She said to me. Before I could answer she kissed me. We sang my song again and Cettie squealed at the end, like she always does now. Bomba joined in too and more people started to want to dance like me. Then came Plato; my worst nightmare.


	8. The Epic End

Plato walked up to me after seeing my magnificent dancing and said, "I love the way you dance! Teach me and I shall win the heart of my love, Victoria."

"K." I replied. I taught him everything. He won Victoria's heart and everything was great. That is, until he stopped talking to me. He was laughing with Admetus and Tumblebrutus.

"Hey, s'up?" I asked the group. They ignored me.

"Uh... remember me? Tugger? You're dance teacher?" I said trying to dumb it down for Plato.

"You're not my teacher. I don't need one. Besides, I can dance better than you." He said to me.

"Ooooooh!" Said his two friends.

"You can dance better than me as much as I am a queen." I said wittily.

"I guess so, Ms. Tugger." He said.

"Touché." I said, defeated. I walked away, shooing the crowd away for the millionth time. But, I turned around and attacked him. We got into a fight which was also a dance-off. It was both...I think. But the contest kept going until we stopped dancing completely and started fist fighting. I broke his leg, and he broke my arm. Munkustrap broke the fight and we moved on with our lives. I asked Bomba to the ball and she said yes. Plato still had Victoria (up until Mistofolees came).

* * *

At the ball, Bombalurina and I were an official couple and so were Alonzo and Cassandra.

"Do that strut for me, Alonzo." She said suavely. He did and she pretended to faint into his arms. I started dancing with Bombalurina when the crowd came up to me.

"So what are you gonna do with your crowd?" Bomba asked me.

"I may have a thousand queens swooning over me, but all of them combined can't compare to your beauty." I told her as she giggled and fanned herself. Alonzo didn't start off with the best of luck, but he pulled through and got Cass. I got Bombalurina and everything was great for us. And although Alonzo and Cassandra broke up for a while (they got back together, don't worry), we still won their hearts. I know almost every queen in the Junkyard has had a crush on me one point or another, I could lose it all just to have Bombalurina at my side. I loved her, and she's the one queen I ever truly loved my whole nine lives.

**The End**


End file.
